


事不过三

by ClaireQiu



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu
Summary: 在不知道Supergirl就是Kara前，Maggie以为Supergirl和Alex有一腿。
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Kudos: 2





	事不过三

Maggie Sawyer第一次意识到有什么不太对劲的时候，Alex Danvers才从一场外星人灾难中成功脱身。她的行动英勇无比，但在Maggie看来却是实打实的逞能，还愚蠢至极。如果说NCPD的工作足够教会她什么的话，那就是人类最好不要靠近两个正激烈战斗的外星人。术业有专攻，打架就应该教给专业人士负责。

比如，那个穿着红披风的超级英雄。

这是NCPD和DEO的联合行动，她本就跟着逞能的Alex一起扑了出来，现在离这位奇迹般毫发未伤、还正在喘息的DEO探员也就三步的距离，她觉得自己有责任过去，用力敲敲Alex死脑筋的脑袋让她明白这点常识。

只不过被人抢了先。

被打了一身灰的Supergirl以风一般的速度闪到她前面，用力抱紧了Alex，嘴里还连珠炮一般说了一大串话。她们距离太近了，Maggie足够听清她说了什么。

“谢谢你又一次救了我，但真的……Alex，天呐，我都快吓死了，下次绝对，绝对不能再这样做了。”这也是Maggie想说的话，对此她并没有什么异议，直到她听到了接下来的内容，“我去给你拿点吃的。”

下一秒，Supergirl便如炮弹一般飞了起来，还带起了好多灰尘。Maggie跟着抬头忘了过去，那个红披风的影子很快便飞出了她的视线范围。她没有忘记自己的初衷，回过头便瞪着那个已经开始整理弹夹的DEO探员。

Alex像是感觉到了她的视线，在第一时间做举手状，“我不会再这样做了，我保证。”

虽然不明白这个女人为什么会在Supergirl落下风的时候不要命地冲出去，但Maggie并不觉得这个保证有多少含金量。她正要开口，那个超级英雄就回来了，落地时又带起一阵灰，呛得Maggie忍不住咳嗽。

“你说的没错，还是芝加哥的这家卖的墨西哥卷最好吃。”她听见Supergirl说，腮帮子鼓囊囊的，一只手里还拿着个吃了一半的墨西哥卷。实话说，Maggie不太明白墨西哥卷是怎么在高速飞行中不仅没有冷却还被吃了一半。

但除此之外，Maggie Sawyer意识到了三件事：一，Alex喜欢芝加哥某个地方卖的墨西哥卷；二，Supergirl刚刚飞去了芝加哥给她买；三，就算是劫后余生，那个拥抱时间也太长了一点。

*

如果说前一次还可以归咎于氪星人和地球人表达感谢的方式不同，那么第二次的时候，Maggie是实打实地觉得不对劲了。

她正坐在Alex的腰上，俯身细密地吻过她的唇、下巴，停在脖颈轻轻用力，带出了一点轻微的闷哼。Alex不怎么喜欢出声，即便在高潮时也最多只是一声压抑的呻吟，就像再大声一点儿她就要去自杀，或者直接将知情人Maggie Sawyer谋杀掉。

而这，正直的Sawyer警探认为，便让一切都变得有趣了许多。

她是多么地热爱着攻克Alex Danvers这个难关，她希望可以听到Alex低低念出她名字的声音，或是听见她求饶（就算自己下一秒大约就会被一个枕头闷死）。

她重新起身，骤然失去的温度让Alex睁开了眼看着她，神色似有不满。但她牢牢地接住了Alex的目光，渐渐向后移动，有意地将自己已有些微湿的内裤从Alex的腰上擦过，停在大腿上，然后轻轻地，来来回回。

Maggie欣赏着眼前这幅景象。Alex在深深地喘息，有低吟在喉管里震荡，姣好的腹肌随着呼吸的节奏一起一伏，而她的锁骨有些汗，在昏暗的灯光下亮晶晶的。Maggie可以将它们舔去，但这可以是待会儿的事。现在，她觉得眼前的景象和身下的温暖都或许都足够让她高潮。

她不记得自己为什么会在那个酒馆拒绝Alex的吻。或许才出柜的人大多都满脑子粉红泡泡，不太适合一段稳定的恋情。但……但Alex不同，她不一样。

而且她太想要她了，她太想吻她了。

但就在她重新俯下身时，手机铃声响了起来。

她下意识就去拿床头的手机，然后才反应过来正响着的那个并不是她的。她看都没看便直接将手机递给了像才从梦里醒过来的Alex，然后躺回床上，等Alex看清来电人是谁。

她们都不太喜欢错过工作上的电话，而且工作内容也不容许她们错过任何可能的危机。在这一点上，她们完全可以相互理解。谢天谢地。

Alex没有挂掉电话，而在Maggie看来，这就一定是DEO那边的来电了。她叹了口气，坐起来去帮Alex拿先前丢在床边的衣服。

她们前一次是被她局里的事打断了，而这次……Maggie又叹了口气，好吧，这还算公平。

但Alex挂掉电话后，却没有接她递来的衣服，而是把她拉回了床上，继续先前被打断的吻，甜蜜又缓慢，一点儿也不像一个要在这个时候被迫出门的人。“你想去哪儿呢？”她问。Maggie甚至可以感觉到，Alex问这句话的时候在笑。

她开始觉得事情或许和她想象的不一样。

“Mags？”Alex笑着、轻轻地叫她，然后起身跪在她身旁，将头发别在耳后便俯下身来吻她，“还是你想让我先来？”

Maggie敷衍地接着Alex的吻，问出了心中的疑惑，“刚才电话谁打来的？”

“噢，是Supergirl，”Alex回答得那么自然、那么流畅，像是这些话都没有经过大脑，她也根本不知道自己在说些什么，没有哪儿有任何不对，“她叫我明早过去的时候帮她带点楼下的锅贴。”

Maggie Sawyer意识到了一件事：在Alex Danvers的心里，Supergirl的电话和DEO的电话一样不容错过，即使内容只是该死的、毫无营养的锅贴。

*

在发现了这些端倪后，Maggie终于想起，这事分明还有许多地方有迹可循。她想起联合行动时Supergirl是多么自然地对一脸激动的NCPD送餐人员讲“Alex不喜欢吃西芹”（Maggie会好好训他一顿的，看见超级英雄就激动到大脑当机不适合在这个部门工作）；她也想起每次任务时，Alex盯着Supergirl的样子像极了一只护崽的母鸡，尽管眼神犀利得像只老鹰。

这一点儿也不性感，一点儿也不。

她泄愤般地用力一杆，把一只可怜的球弹出了台球桌。一旁的桌上坐了个九头外星人，八颗头正争论着谁应该喝下一杯酒，而其中一颗头正盯着她看，好心提醒：“你不应该那么用力。”

“噢闭嘴吧。”

那颗头吹了声口哨，“小姑娘脾气还挺大的。”

于是Maggie有些生气了。就那外星人脖子上的皱纹来看，他也不过一两百的年龄，对他那个种族而言还不算成年。她完全可以把那几颗头拧在一起打个结，教训他什么叫做“尊重大人”。

但下一秒，便有一个人从身后贴上了她，熟悉的感觉和味道让Maggie心里一颤。那个人轻柔地拉着她的手，带她压低身子，说：“专心，别那么用力。”

Maggie觉得要在这种情况下专心挺难——Alex整个身体都贴在她背上，呼吸都在她的脖子旁边，炽热的鼻息从头发间扫过，吹得她发痒。于是Maggie忘了许多事情，她自然地回过头，对着身后那人的唇蜻蜓点水地一吻。

她听见那个外星人有两颗头齐齐吹了声口哨，但现在，这并不是那么的烦。

Alex被她毫无前兆、在大庭广众下的一吻弄得有些脸红，满脸的不好意思，似乎完全忘了她自己也曾在这个酒吧里热烈张扬地表达过爱意。Alex努力地咳了咳，试图转移注意力，“额……那个……你再试试看。”Maggie一脸好笑地看着她，然后这位在某些时候异常迟钝的DEO探员才意识到她们贴得有多紧，于是她看起来更不自在了。

可爱极了。

Maggie开始觉得先前或许是自己多想了。Supergirl和Alex一起工作了很长时间，或许她们私下也认识，朋友间熟悉对方喜好、在战斗中相互照顾也是很正常的事。

于是她的心情陡然好了起来。“来一局如何？”她提议道，“赢了的人……”她慢慢拉长了尾音，足够让Alex明白她的言外之意。

斗志熊熊的Alex看起来更可爱了。

Maggie认为绝对是自己想多了。

但她忘记了一件事，那就是Alex Danvers对任何比赛都会以十二分的严肃来对待。她更忘了自己也不太喜欢输，而且……实话说，洋洋得意的Alex有时候特别欠扁。

“噢Sawyer，你糟糕透了，”Alex看起来得意得快上天了，“下次任务结束后我们还可以叫上Supergirl，我觉得你大约只能打得过她了。”

Maggie Sawyer又意识到了一件事，Alex Danvers或许在下班后也经常和Supergirl在一起。

这真的不是她多想了。

于是她拿好球杆，站得笔直，状似不经意地开口，“我们的氪星朋友对你挺上心的。”

Alex还在认真地试着角度，回答得真的一点儿也不经意，“是吗？”

“是啊，”她讽刺道，“飞了大半个美国去给你买墨西哥卷，我都要感动哭了。”

这位有些时候莫名很迟钝的DEO探员终于明白了气氛不太对劲，她回头看着她，张张嘴想说什么又没说来，左手用力捏着台球桌的边缘，看起来就快把台球桌给掰断了。

这太可疑了。

“我们只是同事，”最后，Alex干巴巴地回复，一点说服力都没有，“真的。”

Maggie想起了不能和才出柜的人谈恋爱的原因之一。因为这些人会突然意识到自己在先前把与某些人的关系错当了友谊，而且，大多，他们都会想着去弥补。

谁知道呢，Supergirl或许就是其中一个。

似乎还在斟酌回答的Alex突然表情一变，强行摆出一副揶揄的样子，看起来一点儿也不自然，“你是嫉妒了吗，Sawyer？”

Maggie愣住了。

在这个时候强行转移话题，真是好极了。

这果然不是她多想了。

于是她眯着眼笑了，笑容让一旁那个九头外星人的九个头一起整齐地打了个寒战，“是啊，当然嫉妒，Supergirl，钢铁之躯，天呐，她那么好看。”

Alex看起来像被噎住了。

Maggie Sawyer立刻想起了许多自己不喜欢超级英雄的理由，“超级英雄，那么高尚，连恋爱和分手的理由都正义到无可挑剔，Kate[1]——”

Shit.

她即时住了嘴。尽管Alex看起来很想知道Kate是谁，但Maggie并不认为她们到了可以随意谈论原来的感情经历的时候，而且……更不是现在。

她近乎是落荒而逃。

*

酒吧门外有两个外星人喝醉了，打了起来，一路打到了门口的大街上，打得惊心动魄，引来了一路的尖叫。而很快，Maggie便看见了一个红披风的影子。

很好。为什么哪儿都有她？

Maggie Sawyer意识到自己对Alex Danvers的感觉或许要比喜欢还要多上那么一点，因为她觉得自己快气炸了。

她在想什么呢？

一个没有业余生活的工作狂哪儿比得上那个金光闪闪的氪星人？

她看着Supergirl把那个醉醺醺的外星人揍到了天上，不自禁地想着这个人或许还抱着Alex上过天。相比起来，她觉得自己没有哪儿比得上眼前这位氪星人。

Maggie记得自己的前任曾这样说她，“神经正常的人都不会和你谈恋爱。”

她觉得这话或许也并非没有道理。

对啊，神经正常的人都会选择面前这个正义又纯洁的超级英雄，比起毫无浪漫情趣的她，那个外星人可是能抱着人上天数星星。

Supergirl对她的心情没有丝毫察觉，反而一脸惊喜地看着她，“啊，Sawyer警探，正好。”她拎着那个已经哭起来的外星人落在她面前。

Maggie瞪着她看了好一会儿没有动作，看得Supergirl不安地缩脖子，“我是说……你正好在这儿，可以把他们带回去，这样就……”她还是没说话，而Supergirl则更紧张了，她望了望她身后，像是看见了什么人，一副恍然大悟的神色，“噢，你们在……你是不是不太方便，这样的话，我可以先把他们带回DEO……”

于是Maggie知道Alex跟了出来，但她现在并不是特别想看见她，也不想听那些漏洞百出、支支吾吾的解释。于是她掏出了手铐，接过了那个醉醺醺的外星人，至少她还有工作可以做。

但后面的脚步声越来越近。她叹了口气，头也不回地说，“Danvers……”

身后的人没有回答，倒是前面那个红披风的超级英雄应了。她带着疑惑的神色看着她，自然地、流畅地回答，“嗯？怎么了？”

Maggie愣了愣，然后又愣了愣。

Supergirl立刻看起来像被什么东西哽住了，像极了一个吃甜甜圈吃太急的Kara Danvers。

在此时此刻，Maggie看着Supergirl的眼神像是在审问一个嫌疑犯，大多人都会在这个眼神下交待罪行，Supergirl似乎也不例外。因为下一秒，她便开始了结结巴巴的解释，“不不不不，不是你想的那样，Alex在你后面，我想我……我只是帮着她应一声，你看起来挺生气的样子……噢不不不不，”她自己似乎也觉得这个解释太过牵强，“我听错了，我真的只是听错了，Danvers和Supergirl听起来太像了……我真的……”

是Alex把她从这场人见人怜的悲惨解释中拯救了出来。她拉了一把这个已经快飞上天逃跑的超级英雄，制止她继续往下编造越来越奇怪的理由，然后才回过头来看Maggie，“我真的很抱歉，我本想解释，但在这件事情上，我需要经过Kara的同意。”

和她妹妹不同，这个解释倒是合情合理。

Maggie Sawyer意识到了三件事：一，Alex的妹妹Kara Danvers是Supergirl；二，这件事分明在许多地方有迹可循，除了一副眼镜她们简直就一模一样；三，她觉得自己很蠢，而且还需要回警校再来一遍人脸辨识的课程。

“不过……”Alex笑了，“你吃醋的样子真的很可爱。”

Maggie并不太介意这次的话题转换，只不过她挺介意“可爱”这个词，因为没人敢也没有人会这么形容她。一旁的Kara/Supergirl似乎也不敢苟同，狐疑地看了她好几眼，似乎无法将她和“可爱”挂上钩。

大抵神经正常的人都不会这么说她。

不过谁知道呢，Alex不同，她不一样。


End file.
